


Flawless

by allthings



Series: starships were meant to fly [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aboard the spaceship, Fluff, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: Thor and Loki in bed, being cute.





	Flawless

Loki raised himself up onto his elbows beside Thor, naked and basking in the afterglow, and looked down at him.

“This really does look good on you.” He reached a hand up to delicately trace the outline of the black patch.

“Why? Because it reminds you of Father?” Thor waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” Loki huffed, then grew serious. “Because it represents something. It shows that you’ve changed; you’ve grown. Whereas, like you said, I… I’ve just stayed the same.”

Thor gently caught hold of Loki’s wrist and gave it a tug, so that Loki raised his downcast green eyes to look straight into his single blue one.

“No, you haven’t. The fact that you’re here right now is proof of that, and you don’t need any superficial badge of honor to make it real.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Loki’s lips.

“Besides, your eyes are way too pretty. I insist you keep both of them.” He moved higher to kiss him above each eyebrow. “And your skin is too pale and flawless to be marred by scars,” he murmured, as he dipped his head down to nibble at Loki’s throat. “And your ass...well, we definitely don’t want anything happening to that.” He cheekily squeezed one of Loki’s butt cheeks.

“Thor,” Loki said, a note of exasperation in his tone, “must you always drag every conversation down into the gutter?”

“Always.” Thor smirked, but then his grin faded slightly, and his eye took on an earnest hue. “Loki, you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Loki quickly swooped in to capture Thor’s lips with his own, before the other man could catch the blush staining his cheeks and tease him to the ends of the earth for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time was an unapologetic smutfest, so I felt the need to counterbalance it with something sweet.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm @theirloveisso


End file.
